


Stuck On You

by boybandotpcentral



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hes like mentioned, implied past ziam, liams not really in this?? sorry liam, no actual smut in this tbh, this is an au lol, this isnt very long by the way, zayns like 25 and nialls like 21, ziall relationship ay brothas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybandotpcentral/pseuds/boybandotpcentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells him to keep it up, suck Niall’s dick and visit home.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Niall's a mailman, Zayn's stupidly whipped and Louis is going to deck someone in the face)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallszayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/gifts).



> this is only about 3K words but i was pretty ridiculously proud of this??  
> if you've read this on tumblr, ive already uploaded it on there so weyhey ur right  
> this is for pia bc shes my bae have a good day

The first time Zayn sees him, it’s a late November Saturday and he’s sitting outside on the bench a few feet down from his front door having a smoke, and his heart does several somersaults and then goes splat. In a less creative way, Zayn would probably define the emotion as  _wow_.

He’s not into the whole love at first sight crap, isn’t even into the concept of relationships since the thing with Liam went up in complete goddamn flames, but wow, does he want to pet that boy and make sure he’s comfortable at all times and just snuggle the shit out of him into the next world. And yeah, Zayn might not believe in first sight loves but he believes in infatuation, and  _fuck_  he is infatuated level 9000.

It takes him a second to realise that the blond haired beauty with the pinkest cheeks Zayn’s ever seen is in some sort of uniform and has just gotten down from a red truck that he nicknames the angel mobile since it’s big and has just spewed what looks like an angel into Zayn’s line of vision. It takes him another to realise that the boy has taken out a stack of envelopes out of the carrier bag around his neck and is making his way up to Zayn’s front door and oh.  _Oh._

Well, this is awkward.

He discreetly looks as the boy walks up to his door, giving Zayn time to check out his butt (it’s perky and cute, thank you very much) before turning down the road and walking to the next house, without so much giving Zayn a glance. Zayn lights a cigarette, watching his extremely hot mailman, fucking  _mailman_ , go around throwing letters in people’s front doors before he gets in his truck and zooms away from the street (and Zayn’s life), the little ‘British Royal Mail’ logo at the back of the vehicle haunting Zayn into the night.

.

‘You have a crush on  _who_?’

Zayn glares at Louis’ and Harry’s pixelated Skype-ified faces as they snicker.

‘’Tis not a crush,’ he whines in a completely non 25 year old way. More snickers. ‘It’s just like a, he’s pretty cute and he has a cute butt, yknow?’

‘You already stared at his butt?’ He wishes they’d stop snickering for ten fucking seconds. Mail people are humans too, yknow. So he tells them that. Even more snickering. Zayn can slap someone.

‘Aren’t post men like old?’ Harry asks, more Louis than Zayn who mumbles in agreement. Zayn deep sighs.

‘No, you baffoons, he’s like our age tops,’

‘Maybe he could be like a predator, like a 50 year old who doesn’t age,’ Louis pipes up and Harry nods wisely.

‘Yeah, like the orphan,’

‘The what?’

‘ _Zayn_.’

And that’s the end of that.

.

The next day, Zayn sits out around the time he saw him yesterday, around 9-ish, and he’s not obsessively stalking, he swears. He’s just loaded with tips on how to approach the cutie and his cute butt and maybe swap numbers. Or suck his dick. Or something. Louis was vague.

The angel mobile pulls up when he’s been sitting there for 20 minutes and he eagerly sits up, wooden bench killing his back and hands frozen in the kinda chilly weather. He better get to suck this kid’s dick, this isn’t worth it goddamn.

The cutie-with-the-butt (Harry’s label not his) jumps down from his van, starts with Zayn’s house as he did yesterday, dropping in something that looks horrifically like his gas bill and then moves on to his neighbour, stack of paper ready like a gun. Zayn takes a deep breath. He has about 10 more houses to throw post into before he leaves; enough time for Zayn to at least say a sentence to him and figure out if he’s worth pursuing. Yknow, like what if he sounds like a donkey when he speaks, or what if he has a bland sense of humour and that sort of thing, what if his smile sucks what if he has no teeth  _oh god_.

Zayn shakes his head, curses Louis and his input and watches his butt swaying the whole time, cigarette dangling from his mouth. (He forgets to light it).

By the time cutie with the butt is walking back to his angel mobile (he needs better labels), Zayn’s ready to go in for the kill. He almost flips shit when he catches the boy’s eye and hurriedly sends him a half smile. The megawatt beam he receives in return throws him off his game just a little. Okay, he definitely has the teeth.

He’s about to stand up and go inside the house, sinking panic consuming him—enough interaction for one day thank you very much—when the cutie (with the butt, he needs to stop objectifying his arse) waves to him and yells a ‘Hey!’ which is loud considering the fact that he’s less than 6 feet away and Zayn stares.

‘Hey hi, sorry to bother you but,’ cutie clumsily stumbles up to him and Zayn is ridiculously endeared. ‘Sorry, can I have one?’

Zayn blinks, thrown off by his accent. Scottish?

‘What?’

‘A fag, can I have one?’ Cutie smiles and his knees turn to mush.

‘Yes, yes you can, wait, where’s the, hold on,’ Zayn produces the pack from the back of his sweats and winces at how crushed it is. Cutie giggles.  _Giggles_.

‘Yep, thank you!’ he adds when Zayn hands him one with a lighter, dumbly standing there as he watches him light up and hand his stuff back. He expects him to go, maybe smoke in the angel- his  _van_ , goddammit Zayn, but he just sits on the bench with him, looking ridiculously happy when he takes a drag. He slowly takes the forgotten cigarette out from between his teeth, crushes it between his fingers and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never, Louis’ shrill voice reminds him and he clears his throat.

‘Haven’t seen you around here before?’

Smooth. He can slap himself.

Cutie grins. ‘That’s cuz I’m new! Started on Friday, just now,’

Zayn nods back, smiling and leaning back while his mind screams at him.

‘You live here?’ cutie speaks up again and Zayn’s grateful.

‘Yeah, in that one,’ he points to his door and the blond boy nods in understanding. There’s silence and Zayn’s torn between asking for his name and killing himself for acting a stupid infatuated teenage bastard.  _He’s halfway to 30 for gods sake._

‘Well,’ he almost screams when the boy stands up, dusting his shorts for imaginary dirt and grinning at Zayn. ‘I gotta go now! Have ‘nother street to do before classes!’

‘Classes?’ Zayn’s desperation is going to choke him one day.

‘Yep! Uni ‘n all!’

Zayn smiles back, mind yelling at him to do  _something_  as the boy waves and walks away, butt swaying. Stop staring at his butt, Zayn. No, his mind shoots back.

‘Do you work weekdays?’ Zayn finds himself yelling before he can stop himself and the boy turns back, staring at him before easily smiling.

‘Weekends and Fridays!’ and then he waves and he’s gone.

.

‘You gave him a cigarette but you couldn’t ask his bloody  _name_?’ Louis can’t quite believe himself.

‘Yeah yeah, but he works weekends and Fridays and  I got work on weekdays so at least we can like see each other on like, the weekends or something,’

Louis moans at him and Zayn squints at him.

‘His breath doesn’t stink does it?’ Harry supplies to break the tension.

‘Suppose not.’

‘Hopeless,’ Louis’ moaning in the background. ‘You’re  _hopeless_.’

.

Zayn doesn’t see cutie with the butt all week and misses him on the Friday he  _is_ working on. It’s fucking ridiculous, he’s only said about three full sentences to the boy and he already misses him. He finds himself thinking about him while he works, and yes, he is single, away from home and so,  _so_  fucked.

‘This isn’t what you bloody moved to London for, you big sappin’ douche,’ in the words of Louis the Tomlinson.

He considers that he moved to London to find a teaching job, but he’s working a till because job agencies are shafting assholes and day dreaming about his postman, so yeah, for once Louis isn’t wildly wrong.

.

Zayn sees him again on Saturday, and feels stupidly happy.

His shorts and his chicken legs are forever there, butt on full display. Only difference is, this time he waves at Zayn when he throws the post in his house and comes to sit with him and have a smoke when he’s done.

‘Do you work too? Didn’t see ya ‘round here yesterday,’ cutie asks curiously through a mouth full of smoke, and Zayn lets himself believe he missed him too. Fucking whipped.

‘Yeah, I’m gonna be a teacher but I’m just workin a register till that happens. Asda,’ Zayn adds, smiling when cutie opens his mouth and the blond boy sits back satisfied. Has nice teeth, an accent, cute hair, nice butt and really fucking curious. Zayn is whipped. He pauses a little, watches till the boy makes no move to get up and speaks up. If this doesn’t work he can just stay holed up in his house on post hours and never see his face again so what the hell, right?

‘You’re not from here, are you?’

‘Nope,’ the smaller boy pops the p. ‘’M Irish.’ And  _oh_ , Zayn gets the accent now.

‘What you doin here? Like away from home.’ Zayn’s going to slap someone, mostly him.

‘Uni, got accepted for a music major! They had this job so I took it for the rent ya know?’

Zayn hums in response locking this information away. This kid is younger than him by a fair few years and he doesn’t know why he’s so endeared. There’s silence and then,

‘Are  _you_ from here?’

‘Nope,’ Smooth poppin the p, Zayn figures. ‘I’m from Bradford. Have nice teachin’ jobs down here.’ He takes a drag from his cigarette as the boy nods to himself more than anything.

‘Well,’ the boy stands up after about two minutes of them sitting there in silence and Zayn deflates. ‘I’ll get goin’ now! You’re gonna be here tomorrow right?’

Zayn nods a bit too frantically and inwardly cringes. The blond boy smiles wide.

‘See you then uh…,’

‘Zayn,’ he eagerly supplies and the boy’s face almost splits in two.

‘That’s not English, is it?’ he asks, beaming up at him and sticking out a pale smaller hand that Zayn takes, too eager for his own good.

‘No, it’s Pakistani, well Arabic, so,’ He cringes at his own rambling but the younger boy’s looking down at him like he’s a god so he figures it’s okay.

‘What’s your name?’ he bravely tries, well aware of the fact that they’re still holding hands.

‘Niall!’

And suddenly Zayn realises that he looks like such a  _Niall_. He’s so fucking endeared it’s not even funny.

.

Louis tells him to keep it up, suck Niall’s dick and visit home.

.

It becomes a little routine for the two of them, sitting out on the morning weekends for a while smoking and talking about everything and nothing, and Zayn feels like this is his second biggest achievement next to successfully moving out of his mum’s house. Niall’s 21, has a cute butt, has a brother, can play the guitar, sings a little (Zayn does the cringey ‘sing summin for me’ thing and almost dies because he’s an angel with an angel’s voice) and has a disabled knee. It makes him want to cuddle him for the rest of his life and not let anything hurt him because goddammit, he’s so  _cute_.

Two weeks later, Niall shows up at his door at 7pm on a Thursday with a bag of takeout and a smile and it’s so weird seeing him out of uniform but Zayn feels like he’s accomplished something.

He doesn’t know when they become good friends; so good, in fact, that Niall starts coming to his every day after uni (Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays) and does his homework on Zayn’s ratty kitchen table and yeah, he doesn’t see him on Friday nights or weekend nights or Mondays or whatever but he’s definitely gotten somewhere.

.

Louis tells him he’s proud of him and asks why he they haven’t exchanged saliva yet. Zayn flips him off.

.

Niall brings him a brochure from his university one day, rambling something about English Professor vacancies and that Zayn should totally try out for it so ‘we can be together more!’ and waves away any excuses Zayn has when he feels like he isn’t qualified enough for the job with a ‘you’re so smart you can do anything! No harm no foul right?’ and the older boy’s convinced he’s bagged himself an angel.

.

Zayn gets a job at Niall’s university.

.

Louis snaps at him to marry the kid already.

.

Zayn’s a month into his new job and Niall’s practically camped out in his house at this point, showing up every day after uni and work without fail, and yeah he takes Mondays off to sleep all day but Zayn’s still ridiculously endeared. He hasn’t made a move on the younger boy yet; they haven’t really talked about sexualities and stuff and if anything, Niall’s a great friend. He was a hit with Louis and Harry straight away, and Zayn didn’t see a problem with him meeting his friends since he hung out in his house 90% of the week. All the comments on his cute face and nice laugh and fuck him Zayn suck his dick came on the following Monday night.

‘I dunno, I don’t think he sees me like that, I don’t wanna take advantage of him, yknow?’

‘It’s not like he’s sleeping in your bed, Zayn, hell he’s not even sleeping in your house, he opened up to you really quickly why don’t you just, oh my god for fucks sake don’t get sappy,’

Zayn flips him off.

.

Niall mentions a past relationship when he sits with Zayn out on the uni grounds at lunch, eating away at the packed lunch the older boy always makes him. Zayn gets stuck on the ‘ex-boyfriend’ bit and stays there.

.

‘He’s gay! Throw a party he is homosexual!’

Zayn doesn’t flip Louis off this time. He joins in on the screaming.

.

‘You’re turning  _26_?’ Niall sounds incredulous as Zayn opens the early birthday package Louis and his mum sent him.

‘Yeah like, next Tuesday,’ Zayn fastens a birthday hat on his head just to see the younger boy crack a smile, and he gets a full blown cackle instead.

‘Ridiculous, I don’t even turn 22 till next September, bloody fuck,’ Niall digs in the box, finds a matching hat and plants it on his head. Zayn helps him put it on and his emotions turn to mush.

‘Take a day off on your birthday!’

‘Can’t, we’re doing Hamlet and we gotta finish it by February, too much work my go-what?’ He breaks short, curiously watching as Niall giggles and writes a sentence in his notes sprawled all over the living room.

‘Nothinggggggg, it’s just, you’re talking business uni professor talk with a birthday hat on your head and you just,’ he dissolves into more giggles and Zayn smiles, feeling warm and fuzzy inside and this is a teenage crush all over again.

Zayn is fucked.

(Louis tells him Niall’s boner for him is as obvious as product placement in fucking adverts and Zayn tells him to shut the fuck up).

.

Niall doesn’t show up for the next three days. Zayn gets insanely worried. Louis tells him to stop being a wimp and text him. Niall doesn’t text back.

.

Zayn, in all his self-moping misery since last Friday, almost forgets it’s his birthday till he reads his mum’s approximately seven texts of about eight different variations of happy birthday, and Louis’ and Harry’s loud ass voicemail. Nothing from Niall. He mopes.

He sluggishly gets ready, getting ready to snap at his entire class if they so much as breathe in his direction, and throws the front door open, pissed and snappy.

And almost has a heart attack.

There’s Niall, the object of his affections perched on  _their_  bench with a deep red bow on his head, face almost split in two and holding a huge box in his hands, cheeks red from the January winter. Zayn dumbly stands in the doorway as he clumsily stands up and makes his way up the brick path, mega ton smile on his face.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you for so long!’ And then he leans in and kisses Zayn smack on his cheek and the older boy freezes, dumbly staring at Niall’s pretty face. The younger boy grins and brushes past Zayn right into the hallway, walking to the kitchen and setting the box down.

‘I can’t afford anything cuz broke uni student and all but…’ He busily opens the tapes on the box and the older boy closes the door and wonders if he knows it doesn’t work that way. ‘…Louis gave me a nice idea bless him, he’s a bit scary isn’t he, corners you and all and like, ah here it is, why are you still standing there come over here,’ Niall adds, bumbling around as he opens the box and Zayn slowly walks to him.

‘You talk to Louis?’

Niall looks up at him, confused.

‘Don’t you?’

Zayn shuts up and watches him finally rip the box open.

‘Here!’ he fishes inside the box and comes out with a crumpled piece of paper, holding it over his head like a battle flag. ‘I was roundin all of them up from the trash and it took three days sorry,’ he sheepishly giggles and Zayn is so terribly confused. He slowly takes the paper and straightens it out, eyebrow raised at the younger boy who’s smiling encouragingly at him.

It’s a lot of writing in Niall’s untidy scrawl. Zayn squints and wishes he was wearing his glasses.

‘Jan 2nd 2014

Dear Zayn,

Ever since I saw u outside ur house in Nov on that one Saturday..was it a Saturday idk, ok but you were so hot and im soo blessed to be ur friend but I wana ask: zayn will u go out with me?? I realy wana hold ur hand and live with u and idk if ur gay but I am I am soo gay for u!

Niall <3333333333333333’

Zayn blinks and slowly looks up and finds Niall giggling into his hands, face hidden and cheeks red.

‘That’s only the first one,’ he mumbles and it’s muffled behind his hands and Zayn is torn between laughing and crying as he stares into the box. There’s about 40 crumpled  _love letters_ —his heart jumps—in there and he stares between them and the boy who he just ridiculously wants to kiss right now.

‘You, you uh,’

Niall hides his face in his hands and moans.

‘Oh god, are you not into me? Louis texted me that you’re into me and won’t tell me and I am really into you too, and he told me to make a move since you’re a baffoon, I’m sorry for calling you that, direct quote…’

‘Niall-‘

‘…and ive had such a huge crush on you for the past two months and you let me into your  _house_  and that was amazing and I figured Louis was right since you’re really nice to me and…’

‘ _Niall_ -‘

‘…im sorry if I made you uncomf-‘

Zayn kisses him, to shut him up more than anything but the squeak Niall lets out is more than enough.

.

Zayn takes a day off work and Niall buys him a cake.

Louis is a smug asshole.

Zayn flips him off, and yeah, he thinks, things worked out plenty.


End file.
